Once You Go Tech
by Cain the Silver Sin
Summary: Genji's body is upgradeable. That fact can potentially lead to many interesting outcomes. Jesse could kiss Angela for her work, if it wasn't for him being in a committed relationship with said work. A less weird summary: Genji gets a very interesting upgrade. Jesse shows his approval in delicious ways.


"Jesse…"

Genji's voice is soft and needy as McCree's hand tangles in his hair, the other one caressing the small of his back in slow strokes. Genji is straddling McCree's lap and the gunslinger is trailing wet kisses along his neck, leaving the occasional bite on the thick cable there. Genji moans again, only for it to be swallowed up by McCree's lips covering his own in a fierce kiss.

"Mm yer beautiful~" Jesse murmurs as he pulls away slightly to nip gently at Genji's bottom lip, savouring the sound of cooling fans working it up a notch. Genji's body has become more and more advanced with the years, now capable of heightening his sense of touch on command. Not really useful for battle (seeing as not actually feeling pain is preferable), but rather for more… creative activities. Or for giving Genji back some of his humanity, as Angela had phrased it. The good doctor was a genius either way, and McCree was not one to complain there.

They'd been exploring this new feature every opportunity they'd got for well over two months now, and Jesse was loving it.  
He delighted in all the reactions and sounds he could pull from the younger Shimada by stroking down his spine, hooking fingers in vents, and rubbing at different seams in the muscle textures of his body.  
He thoroughly enjoyed his boyfriend, he had done so even before Genji got his masterpiece of an upgrade. The green-haired ninja was a joy to be with in so many ways.  
Jesse laughs quietly to himself, becoming slightly soft and emotional. He kisses Genji again, cannot get enough, never enough. Hands roaming the strong titanium body, he whispers against the younger's lips.

"My little sparrow, tell me what you want."

Even though Genji still has some of his flesh body intact, his face for one, he is incapable of blushing, but Jesse knows his body language like he knows the inner workings of his own gun. The slight widening of his eyes, gaze flickering to the side, his mouth slipping into a shy, embarrassed smile; Genji is blushing, and probably playing very coy for his own amusement.

"Come on darlin', don't be shy…" he drawls in that thick, alluring voice he knows Genji can't resist.

"I'll give you anything you want, _anything~_ "

Genji's hands cups his face and he's giving him a smoldering look, green eyes shining with unbridled lust, and Jesse sucks in a breath. Genji's gaze is so intense Jesse swears it might burn a hole in him, and he loves it.

"Jesse." Genji says, voice sweet, with a questioning lilt.

"Yes, sugar?"

"I've got something I want to show you. Do you want to see?"

A thousand different thoughts fast forwards in his mind and Jesse groans. Yes, yes, a millions times yes. He wants to know, he wants to see. Anything that is Genji, everything is Genji. His brilliant, funny, beautiful, bad-ass ninja boyfriend.

"You bet'cha I want to." he replies with a cocksure smirk. Genji gets up and slinks over to the bed as Jesse watches him with rapt attention.

"Come closer~" the cyborg beckons before lying down on his back, propping himself halfway up on his elbows. Jesse complies immediately.

"As you might be aware of, I saw Doctor Ziegler today-" A pause, McCree nods rapidly.

"-and to make the story short, I got another upgrade." Jesse nods again, calmer this time, eyes not leaving Genji's face.

"It is something I asked of her a while back, and while she initially proved to be sceptical of the idea, she eventually relented and started working on it." Jesse detects the slight nervousness in Genji's voice as he speaks. The tone is a dead giveaway, that and the fact that he is stalling by constructing long and unnecessary sentences.

"With modifications to my idea of course, she admitted to having very little knowledge of that particular subcategory of cyborg development. But she is a resourceful scientist and she ensured me she'd employ all her personal knowledge in the matter to be able to present me with a solution."

"Darlin'." Jesse interrupts before Genji can say anything else. He drags the chair he's sitting on even closer to the bed and flips it around so that his arms lie on the backrest. He leans his chin on his arms and pins Genji with a sultry look.

"Show me~" he drawls.

Genji visibly shudders and licks his lips. His hand slides down his smooth chest plate, circling ridges and vents on the way down, down between his legs. There's a low hiss, a click and a snap as a plate slides away, and Jesse swallows hard when he lays eyes upon what's underneath.

Between Genji's splayed fingers, is a hands down delicious looking pussy.

Jesse knows he is straight up gawking, and his eyes goes even wider as Genji slides his index finger between his folds, a drop of bright green liquid dripping daintily from his entrance. Jesse bites his lower lip, the display is too erotic for words and his cock is straining against its confines. He moves wordlessly from his chair and onto the bed with Genji, pushing his legs further apart and settling between them.

"Damn darlin', _damn_." he says in a hoarse voice as he admires Angela's latest work of art.

It looks to be made out of a slick, black material, same as the material that lines Genji's inner thighs and crotch area, and the attention to detail is nothing short of astounding. Jesse grips Genji's thighs just a little bit harder.

"Doctor Ziegler said it was easier giving me this option for now, the other one needs a bit more research and work… Do you… like it?" Genji's voice is soft and slightly hesitant.

" _Genji._ " Jesse breathes, and Genji shudders at the tone in his voice.

"Didn't you get the memo?" the gunslinger whispers as he strokes Genji's inner thighs, gently removing the cyborg's hand from his cunt.

"Whatever it is you've got between your legs-"

His mouth hovers dangerously close to the cyborg's wet folds. Hot breath ghosting over the sensitive synthetic flesh.

"-doesn't matter to me-"

So close he is practically touching him with his lips now. Genji makes a strangled noise.

"-I'll make love to it, to _you_ , nonetheless."

Then Jesse's mouth is fully on him, and Genji gasps in pleasure as what could best be explained as fireworks crackle along his nerves. He very dimly wonders if Doctor Ziegler had tuned the receptors down there a bit too high, but fuck if he actually cares right now. Jesse is working wonders with his tongue on him and he can feel every different sensation so _clearly_. The gentle lapping at his soft folds, the insistent probing at his hole, Jesse _sucking_ on his clit, combined with the way the cowboy is massaging his thighs leaves Genji in a helpless haze of pleasure. His vents have started releasing steam and the room is getting hot fast. Jesse retreats briefly to tug his t-shirt over his head. Genji can feel his pussy pulse with arousal and he moans loudly as Jesse resumes his position between his legs. The very brief break seems to only have heightened the sensations further and a few good, long sucks on his clit is all he needs before the dam breaks and he comes with a long moan. Jesse is still gripping his thighs and sucking greedily on him as he rides out the waves of the most intense (and first) orgasm he's had in years.

"Jesse…" he croaks, combing a hand through the brunet's hair. Jesse grins up at him from his position, mouth and chin covered with the neon green liquid (why did Doctor Ziegler choose for it to be green of all things?)

"Damn, that was way too hot darlin'." Jesse croons.

"-also, this stuff tastes like green apples…"

Genji splutters at that. Doctor Ziegler had told him it was still in beta mode and would need a bit more testing and fine-tuning, but clearly the doctor couldn't resist sneaking something like flavoured lube in there.

"Jesse, I'm sorry." he laughs in mild amusement.

"Haha darlin', no worries, I like green apples."

"But I like _you_ even more~" There's a dark and lusty look in McCree's eyes as the cowboy moves over to lay their bodies flush together. He kisses Genji languidly and the cyborg sighs into the kiss, wrapping his arms around McCree's back. A hand slinks casually down Genji's side, settling at his hip and kneading him slowly. Jesse's lips is trailing kisses down his chin and he smiles affectionately.

"I _really_ enjoyed seeing you like that." Jesse says, voice rough and promising of something more. "But darlin' was it over way too fast. You seem to be _very sensitive_ down there~"  
Jesse has barely finished speaking before Genji feels rough fingers on him and he groans softly.

"I- _ah~_ yes I am, I think Doctor Ziegler tuned-"

He isn't able to finish his sentence, instead throwing back his head with a loud moan as Jesse slips a finger inside of him. It slides all the way in thanks to the copious amounts of lube, and spit from Jesse. Okay, it _is_ really sensitive. The receptors are _definitely_ tuned way too high, but _fuck_ if it doesn't feel good to have his first time* with Jesse feel this intense. He can't really think straight anymore as Jesse adds another finger and curls them inside of him, rubbing and stroking slowly.

"You're gorgeous like this darlin'. I wonder just how many times I can get you to come~" Jesse's voice is dark and smooth, and he withdraws his fingers only to put them to his lips and suck them clean. Genji whimpers softly at the display, tilting his head in a needy attempt to get a kiss. Jesse obliges but only for a moment before he plunges his fingers inside his boyfriend again. He groans as he watches Genji writhe around his digits as he adds a third one and slides his thumb over his swollen nub. "So beautiful like this~" he whispers hoarsely against the cyborg's ear. Genji can't help but whine and thrust his hips against Jesse's fingers in small, desperate movements, eager to feel more, eager for a faster pace. Jesse chuckles and lavishes his neck with kisses, paying special attention to that thick cable spanning the expanse where his main artery would have been.

"Hn, Jesse~ Ah, _please~_ "

Having Genji like this is such a heady experience. Jesse swallows thickly as every little sound his boyfriend makes seems so go straight to his cock, which is now throbbing rather painfully in his pants. Genji is panting and twisting on the sheets in that telltale way, so Jesse curls his fingers a little extra and rubs more insistently on his clit. Genji gasps and Jesse covers his mouth with his, just in time to breathe in and swallow the beautiful sounds of him coming a second time. The cyborg falls back on the sheets, a tiny noise leaving his lips as Jesse withdraws his fingers and licks them clean again.

"Can definitely get used to this…" he murmurs, nuzzling the other's cheek.

Genji is looking so relaxed and comfy Jesse wonders if he should just cuddle up with him and call it a day. He could always jerk off in his own room a bit later. Tonight was all about pleasing his boyfriend. He deserved getting pampered and loved without having to give anything in return.

"Are you getting tired, darlin'? I'll leave you be if you wish to have a little bit of rest." Jesse says affectionately, kissing the cyborg's scarred cheek. The serious look he is given in return is unexpected and he is about to ask about it before Genji, with the clearly insane ninja skills he possesses, flips them off the bed and pins him to the wall.  
With his green hair wild and mussed from earlier and his eyes smoldering like burning coal, he does resemble his personal dragon. Welp, still turned on. Boner not going down.

"Not in a million years, cowboy~" is the sultry reply that is whispered against his lips before nimble fingers works the zipper of his pants open and finally frees his neglected member. Genji wastes no time in getting to his knees and lavishing him with attention. He kisses down Jesse's chest, sliding his fingers over rock hard abs and nuzzling against his treasure trail. Jesse lets out a shaky breath as the cyborg licks up underneath his length and kisses the tip, hand working the hot flesh lovingly. His fingers curls and flexes against the wall he's backed up against when Genji's mouth just slides down over his cock, nose hitting the trimmed nest of brown hair at the base.

"Fuck darlin', you're so good~" Jesse grunts, tangling his flesh hand gently in Genji's hair. Genji hums around him, appreciative of the affectionate gesture. The slide of Genji's talented mouth on him, warm and wet, drives him crazy faster than he wants to admit. He stills his boyfriend gently, a hand under his chin and one in his hair.

"Careful, sugar. You've got much more stamina than me. Will be making a mess of myself if you keep this up much longer."

His cock slips from the cyborg's lips and he almost regrets it, but Genji only grins and uses his whole body to slide up Jesse, a hot mouth to his ear.

"Can't have any of that. Cause I want you to make a mess _in me_ ~"

There's gospel, and there's _holy gospel_. Genji's words are the latter. Jesse groans, voice thick with arousal as he lifts his boyfriend up and carries him back to the bed, shimmying out of his pants and boxers along the way. Genji lies back on the mattress, spreading his legs wide to accommodate Jesse who in turn brushes his fingers over the cyborg's pussy, eliciting a languid moan from him. There's green slick practically dripping from him, no need to worry about lubrication at all. He settles between those slender legs and nudges the tip of his cock against his hole.

"So wet for me, darlin'~" he croons, kneading Genji's thighs, watching his boyfriend's face twist up in pleasure as he starts sliding back and forth against his eager slit, admiring the way his cock is getting coated in slick. "Do you want this, Genji? Do you want my cock inside you?" he purrs, licking his lips for good measure.

"Fuck yes, Jesse, _please!_ "

He sinks inside in one blissful slide that has Genji shuddering, a long moan ripping from his lips. He's warm, and tight, and so fucking perfect. Jesse grunts as he pulls almost all the way out before thrusting back inside again, keeping his pace torturous and slow. Genji claws at the cowboy's back, the slide of Jesse's cock, hot and thick inside of him has his every limb buzzing, his brain going hazy, his every nerve on fire. He's balancing on the precipice again, trying to hold back, but it's a losing battle. Jesse fucks him through another orgasm, whispering words against his lips he can't quite catch.

"Do you want more, baby? Or should I stop?" Jesse's voice is hoarse with his arousal as he keeps rocking into Genji with shallow thrusts.

"N-no, don't stop. I told you I want you to come inside me~" Genji chastises him weakly.

"As you wish, darlin'~" he groans huskily in response and grips Genji's waist, thrusting hard into him. Genji arches off the bed, giving Jesse a very good angle to work with. He buries himself deep with each thrust, Genji's whimpers an aphrodisiac to his ears. The tightness around his cock and the heat of the room could possibly make him delirious as pearls of sweat slides down his neck. They sink back down and he leans in to kiss Genji and is met with an eager mouth and tongue, lapping up all the affection he gives. Genji is starting to shudder again and Jesse allows himself a small grin. ' _A fourth time._ '

"That's it, you're so beautiful like this, baby. Come for me, please Genji~" he rasps, feeling his own release nearing. For good measure he gives Genji's clit a few rubs and that pushes the cyborg violently over the edge. Jesse buries his face in the junction of Genji's shoulder and neck as he finally tumbles over the edge too, spurred on by his boyfriend's languid moan and the way he's clamping down on his cock, spilling his release deep inside. His arms are shaking as he sinks down to lie on top of Genji, leaving an exhausted kiss to the cyborg's neck and listening to the humming of his cooling fans working full time.

"Darlin', sweet Genji, I love you." he says, half muffled because of his mouth being pressed to Genji's neck. Genji hums in response, nuzzling the hair on top of his head before he utters a soft ' _I love you too, Jesse.'_

"Tell Angela t'was a great… success." Jesse murmurs sleepily, close to dozing off on Genji's chest. Genji laughs softly, a hand treading through Jesse's hair as he lets him have his 5 minutes.

"Don't you worry, cowboy. She's got more surprises ready soon enough." he whispers to the oblivious, sleeping gunslinger.


End file.
